Children have long been fascinated with videos and, particularly, cartoons. As children grow up, they quickly become engrossed in cartoons and the various cartoon characters. When available on video, children often spend hours watching and mimicking their favorite cartoon character. While such cartoon videos are entertaining and often educational, they do not provide an interactive element that expands the child's creativity. For example, although the children may sometimes mimic a particular character, the video itself does nothing to encourage and capture those moments.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a system that allows a user to be filmed and inserted into a favorite video, thereby allowing the user to increase creativity by acting along with a character and creating a customized video.